Experiment Hunter Series
by Mareo and Anime
Summary: Just a collection of potential TV show ideas on the capture of experiments.
1. Experiment 001

* * *

Experiment 001  
  
Hi and welcome to my Story! (Holds up 'applause' sign.) C'mon! Cla-ap! Please…! Oh, forget it! This is sometime in the series, I can't decide when. Well, here it is.  
  
"Alright, class!" shouted the teacher. "Bring your samples over here so we can test them." The pupils obeyed, picking up bits and pieces of the beach. 4J were on a science trip to the beach, learning about buoyancy. "Now, one at a time, drop your objects into the tank of water." A girl with blonde hair dropped a feather into it. It floated. A brown-haired boy dropped in a live crab. It sank to the bottom, crawling about. "Chris, what did I say?"  
  
"Don't touch anything living." He sighed in a mono-tone.  
  
"Good. Now you, Katie." Katie held a small, white ball, with the number 001 printed onto the side. She dropped it in. It sank. Tom was going to drop his lava-stone in when he noticed the ball was glowing. The children backed off as a ball of energy surged in the tank, shattering it. The ball flickered and died, leaving a light-blue, hunched figure in its place. It opened its eyes, growling. It grabbed the crab and stuffed it in its mouth, crunching noisily. It turned to the crowd, mouth open in snarl, showing many sharp teeth and pieces of living crab. The group screamed as they ran, the thing picking up the shards of the tank and throwing them at them, laughing all the while…

* * *

"63,467, 63,468, 63,469-" tallied Stitch, juggling a sharp selection of knives in the air absent-mindedly, watching Jumba work. Stitch, A.K.A Experiment 626 looked remarkably like a blue koala with large ears. His large, black eyes watched the four-eyed alien work, occasionally glancing at the knives he was throwing with superb agility.  
  
"Six-two-six, I am agreeing with your watching of me, but could you stop throwing sharp, possibly projectile objects in the air. Older earth girl would not be pleased if they impale themselves in roof." Jumba smirked to himself, typing on the computer. That got him every time.  
  
"Oh, OK." He replied, and promptly threw them at the door. They thudded into the wood, accompanied by a yelp. The door was then opened by Pleakly, a one-eyed alien with a thin body and 3 feet, looking pale and wearing one of Nani's dresses.  
  
"Could you please WARN ME the next time you do that?!?" he squeaked, the laundry basket he was holding quivering violently. "I almost ended up as a _gaufd-dsjsw!!!_  
  
"What's one of them?" asked a small, Hawaiian girl behind him, peering into the room. This was Lilo, the girl who's followed by trouble. Her long, black hair was wet with saltwater, she had a towel over her shoulders, and her swim-suit could be seen under her flowery dress, indicating she had just been surfing with Nani and David.  
  
"Is like pincushion, only with more holes." Explained Jumba, not looking up.  
  
"That little monster almost skewered me!" accused Pleakly, pointing at Stitch.  
  
"_Aw, chuba terrango, Pleakly_!" Said Stitch, waving a paw at him dismissively.  
  
"I am NOT a coward!" he frowned angrily.  
  
"Ih(!)" smirked Stitch, looking at him, eyebrow raised. He then put his feet in his mouth, turned into a ball and rolled out the door, followed by Lilo.  
  
"Y'know, you really shouldn't have thrown knives at Pleakly like that." Said Lilo, walking to her room-elevator. She got in, and it took her up, Stitch following behind. "That was dangerous and you could have hurt him."  
  
"But door was in way!" replied Stitch, climbing onto his bed. "Strong door."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She said, taking out her home-made doll and brushing its hair. "But I don't think Nani's going to like it."  
  
"Oh, yeah…" he said nervously, ears laying back. He perked up though, as he asked "How was swim?"  
  
"Oh, it was Ok." She replied, climbing up beside him. "Nani pushed David into the water and when he came back up, he had a crab on his head. That's the highlight." She sighed and led back, looking out the window above her. "There hasn't been an experiment loose in ages. It's getting boring." She thought for a second, sat up and asked "I wonder where Jumba came up with the idea for all of you? And I wonder which is the most dangerous?"  
  
"_Chu-gu bee._" Stitch replied, shrugging. She smiled, and then suddenly hugged him.  
  
"I don't know about the most dangerous experiment, but I've got the cutest!"  
  
"Ih!" he replied. He glanced around to see if anyone was there, then hugged her back quickly. Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by a shrill beeping.  
  
"The experiment finder!" Lilo cried happily, letting go of Stitch and running to the elevator. When they reached Jumba's room though, they found him muttering to himself, typing franticly on the keyboard and shaking his head slightly. "Jumba?" she asked quietly. "What's up? Which one is it?"  
  
"Oh, nonononono. Is very, very bad. Catastrophical. Horrendous. Unspeakable. Atrocious."  
  
"So, not good?" asked Stitch. Jumba turned to them.  
  
"This is worst news I am ever seeing." He turned the computer screen round to face them. On it, they could see three numbers. Zero-Zero-One. Underneath, there was a silhouette of a creature, but with a white ? over it. "Is very first experiment I am making. And I am regretting it even now." He added, growling slightly.  
  
"Why?" asked Lilo, tilting her head questioningly. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"626, I am needing your assistance." Stitch obliged and stood next to him. "Now," he explained, looking to Lilo. "When you are first meeting 626, his 'evil level', as you put it, is here." He put his hand horizontal to Stitch's eyes. "Now, 001's 'evil level' is, er…" He moved his hand at least a foot above Stitch. Lilo whistled, impressed.  
  
"Why'd you make him so evil?" she asked, looking up his details.  
  
"Eh, was very first experiment. I was new at the genetics, thought 'make it at evil as possible'." he frowned, distracted by Stitch, who was trying to look at the computer past him.  
  
"So, how do we beat him?" she asked, passing the computer to Stitch.  
  
"Heh!" he laughed, shaking his head. "Beat him you say(!) You will be lucky just to survive him!"

* * *

"EXPERIMENT 001, ACTIVATED." Spoke the computer, waking up 625.  
  
"Shnuh- Peanut butter!" he snorted, sitting up, still half-asleep. 625, A.K.A, er, 625 looked vaguely like Stitch, except he was fatter, custard-coloured and was able to speak English. He looked at the computer, still registering the experiment. He yawned, got of the chair and walked to the refrigerator. He opened it, and was just looking for the broccoli when Gantu came in. Gantu was a 12-foot high alien who looked like a shark. Sorta. He glanced at the screen, then to 625.  
  
"625, Why didn't you inform me about this sooner!?!" he yelled, stomping to the computer.  
  
"'Cause it just started up now, lizard-lips." He shot back, searching for the trifle. "Sheesh, gimme a chance, will ya'?"  
  
"Hmm…" Gantu mumbled, rubbing his chin. "Data unknown…"  
  
"Hey! Just like your IQ(!)" commented 625, biting into his broccoli and trifle sandwich. Gantu growled, glaring at him.  
  
"I wonder if Hamsterviel knows anything about this…" he pondered, typing into the communications controls. The large screen beside it flickered, and the face of a gerbil-like creature appeared, frowning.  
  
"This had better be good, you fish-brained excuse for an alien!" he yelled, glaring at Gantu. "I was in the middle of my afternoon nap!"  
  
"Yeah, so was I(!)" said 625 from behind him, wiping cream of his upper lip.  
  
"Er, ahem," he coughed, trying to get Hamsterviel's attention. "Another experiment has just been activated."  
  
"Oh, excellent!!" grinned Hamsterviel evilly, rubbing his hands together. "What can it do?"  
  
"Well, that's the problem, sir." He replied, pointing to the other screen. "There's no data on this Trog."  
  
"WHAT?!?" he yelled, looking to the screen. "Oh, experiment 001…" He paused, biting his bottom lip as he thought. "That idiot Jumba made this one before I met him. No wonder there's no data."  
  
"Well, should I capture it?" Gantu asked, nervous in front of the gerbil-thing.  
  
"OF COURSE YOU SHOULD, YOU MINDLESS, INCOMPETENT BUFFOON!!!" He yelled, waving his arms about. The screen went black as Hamsterviel hung up.  
  
"(Oh, Blitznack…)" he sighed, rubbing his face.  
  
"By the way," said 625, grinning. "While you're out, we need more milk." Gantu glared at him as he smirked. "Hey, someone's godda get supplies! Plus I need it for my latest culinary creation: Cookies and hot sauce."

* * *

001 pushed his way through the trees, trying to find more things to destroy. He growled, finding himself in a large clearing. He grabbed his head, snarling. This was unacceptable! This was a planet; therefore there were things to destroy! Wherewascivilisation?!? He stopped, listening with both his mis-matched ears. Something over there. He looked with his compound eye, seeing everything. Movement! He fired his sting-tipped tentacle at it, harpooning a falling leaf. He snarled again, withdrawing his limb. He ran forward and crashed through the undergrowth, his clawed paw slicing through the trees as he went.

* * *

"So, where should we look to find an extra-evil genetic alien experiment?" asked Lilo, looking at Stitch, who was driving the dune-buggy.  
  
"Mmm… _Chedebu?_" he replied, smashing another trash can.  
  
"Yeah, the town's always a good place to start." She commented, watching the 47th can go flying. "They usually head there."  
  
"How we catch him?" asked Stitch, narrowly avoiding the palm trees on the side of the road.  
  
"Same as we always do. With teamwork and Ohana." She smiled, opening the portable-computer. She checked the data on 001, or Alpha, as Lilo named it, seeing it was the first one. It was a ferocious beast, only programmed to destroy, whoever, and whatever got in its way, and to never back down from a fight. Nasty. But Lilo was convinced, as always, there was a speck of good in him. Suddenly, as if on cue, they heard a scream from up ahead, and saw people running.  
  
"Found him." They said in unison. They skidded to a stop, the dune buggy performing a 270° spin. They jumped out in time to see 001 on top of a car, ripping the roof off. 001 was twice as big as Stitch, and was a mis-match of light-blue body-parts. His right eye (Face on) was compound, the left eye was bulging, he had a large crab-like claw at the end of his right arm, a normal experiment hand on the left side, underneath which was a long, squid-like tentacle with a harpoon-attachment, a small, pointed left ear, a long, thin right ear, his jaw extended into two sharp, upturned points, he had a normal experiment left leg, but his right was like that of an elephant's, and he had a long, scaly tail. He turned to look at them, and roared, revealing glass-sharp teeth. Stitch growled, extending his feelers, extra arms and quills, ready to fight. He walked to him, snarling.  
  
"_Tu-eegee baba!!_" he yelled at Alpha, baring his teeth. Alpha stopped and looked at him. He stared for a few seconds, then clutched his stomach and bent his head. Stitch looked at him, puzzled. Alpha's shoulders shook as he raised his head- Laughing! He was laughing hoarsely at Stitch.  
  
"_Zo-mala kay trapho!!!_" he gasped out, pointing at Stitch. "_Na remza-see wa!_" he added, waving Stitch away, wiping a tear away from his bulging eye. Stitch snarled, angry at being told he was a shrimp not worth fighting.  
  
"_MESA NALA-QUISTA!!_" He yelled angrily, grabbing a parked car and throwing it at him. It smashed him square in the face, knocking him off the car. A second later, the car he was on lifted into the air, held by a very angry Alpha. He threw the car at Stitch, who punched it away. Alpha roared, shooting his tentacle at him. Stitch caught it and pulled, forcing Alpha to fly forwards. Then, as soon as Alpha came close, Stitch jumped up onto his jaw 'tusks' and held on. Alpha roared and smashed his face to the ground, trying to shred Stitch. Stitch smirked, ready to grab his arms, but he paused, his arms pinned against the ground. Alpha grinned evilly, and leant forward, crushing Stitch with his tusks. Stitch growled, trying to break loose, but only wasting energy. Alpha had him good, suffocating him. Suddenly, something grabbed the edges of Alpha's mouth and pulled. He yelled in pain, leaning up off Stitch. Lilo was pulling his cheeks on his back, making him get off Stitch. (If you want an example, see 'Cyclops Island' on the 'Sinbad' DVD)  
  
"You leave him alone, ya' big mashed face!" she cried, kicking the back of his head as well. Alpha yelped in pain, trying to reach back at her. Stitch rolled into a ball, ducked under Alpha and grabbed his tail. Lilo jumped off as Stitch began spinning him around. Alpha roared angrily, so Stitch 'kindly' let go. He flew into a nearby wall of a house, destroying it. Lilo cheered and high-fived Stitch. But Alpha, bruised, bleeding and covered in dust, dragged himself out of the rubble, towards Stitch, growling weakly. "He doesn't give up so easily, does he?" Lilo asked, watching him.  
  
"_Naga._" Stitch replied, walking towards him. He held his hand out to him, trying to help him up, but Alpha smacked his hand away, trying vainly to get up un-aided.  
  
"Y'know, we don't _have_ to fight." Said Lilo, kneeling down in front of him. "We could be friends."  
  
"Huh!" Alpha snorted, angry. "_Jemale gruusa radex_."  
  
"Well, you might not think you need friends, but we do." Lilo said firmly. "Haven't you ever heard of Ohana?"  
  
"Oh-Ohana?" he asked, looking puzzled, his snarl fading.  
  
"Yeah, Ohana. It means Family, and everyone needs family at some time or another." She smiled, glancing at Stitch.  
  
"Cousin." Stitch said, holding his hand out, smiling. Alpha looked blankly at him, smiled weakly and extended his hand. Suddenly, a shot was heard, and a large bag-thing slammed into Stitch, knocking him a few feet away, growling inside his container. The other two turned to see Gantu stomping up to them, smiling.  
  
"Well, well." He smirked, grabbing Alpha by the tail and lifting him up. "You've done my job for me. One question, though. Did you do this, or was he already that ugly(?)" he laughed, stomping towards Stitch.  
  
"_MESA NALA-QUISTA!!_" Alpha growled, aimed, and shot his tentacle at the big dummy's face. He yelled, dropping Alpha, trying to get it off his face. Alpha landed, grabbed Gantu's leg with his claw and lifted him up. Gantu yelled, throwing the tentacle off. Alpha then threw him up in the air, catapulted himself off a car to get in the air and bit into his leg. Gantu yelled again, cursing in mid-air. Alpha then proceeded to grab him with his 'normal' paw and throw him into the ground. Gantu groaned and sat up, spitting out dirt. Alpha landed in front of him, smirking with folded arms, daring him to do something. Gantu got up, turned and limped away, an angry look on his face. Lilo, who had been trying to help Stitch, finally un-did the bag. Stitch jumped out, snarling, looking for Gantu.  
  
"Alpha took care of the big dummy." She explained. Stitch looked disappointed and retracted the spare body parts. Alpha smiled proudly, grinning at them both. Lilo walked round him, thinking. "Now, what would be your one true place?" she asked.  
  
"Aha! _Chu-chu mena Jumba_!" Smiled Stitch, pointing at Alpha.  
  
"Hmm… Why not?" she smiled, holdings Alpha's claw. "You can live with Jumba. He needs to get to know you better anyway."  
  
"_Ih._" he replied, grinning.

* * *

"So, you got beat up by my first cousin, huh?" 625 asked, leaning on Gantu's bandaged leg.  
  
"OW! (Yes…)" he groaned, pushing 625 away. He peered at his bandaged foot, two large-ish holes from Alpha's tusks still visible over the bandage. "Hmm… I wonder if the trog had poison…"  
  
"Now, lets see." Said 625, tapping his chin with his finger. "You got beat up by the first one, beat up by the last one, so now you just need to fill in the other 624 beat-ups(!)"  
  
"Aw, put a sandwich in it!" he growled, punching him across the room.

* * *

"Jumba?" called Lilo from outside his room.  
  
"Please be entering." He said, looking down at the door from the top bunk.  
  
"We've got someone for you." She said happily, pulling Alpha in. Alpha grinned, showing his fangs. Jumba yelped and tried to back off, but only managed to crack his head on the ceiling. He rubbed his head, muttering.  
  
"Be keeping that thing away from me." He said, climbing down. "He is highly dangerous."  
  
"Not now. And his name's Alpha." She replied, putting her hand on his shoulder. "We've decided he should stay here with you, for you to get to know each other better."  
  
"Hmm…" he said, looking at Alpha. "Are you promising to not destroy anything in my lab?"  
  
"Ih." he nodded. But he whispered to Stitch "(…For a while.)" Stitch cackled quietly.  
  
"OK, he is staying." Agreed Jumba, shaking Alpha's hand. "But I am not sure what your sister is going to say."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I left her a note on the kitchen table." Lilo smiled, hand cupped around her ear. "She should be reading it right… About…-"  
  
"LILO!!!"  
  
"Now." She smirked, rubbing her ear. A few seconds later, a thumping sound was heard and Nani appeared at the door, literally growling.  
  
"Lilo! Why didn't you come tell me about this instead o-" She caught sight of Alpha and yelped. "What the heck is that thing?!?"  
  
"That _thing_ is Alpha. Say hello, Alpha!" Alpha stood there, staring at Nani, eyes glazed. He suddenly smiled, tail wagging, wining softly. Jumba started laughing softly.  
  
"Hmm. It is seeming that 001 has a certain liking for you." He laughed, folding his arms. "It is looking like an infatuation from the position of which I am standing."  
  
"WHAT?!? You mean this thing has a crush on me?!?" she yelled, glancing from Jumba to Alpha worryingly, as Lilo and Stitch started laughing.  
  
"You are getting straight to the centre of the correct end of the twig." He chuckled, placing a hand on Alpha's head. "I am suggesting that you are moving now. 001 is programmed to stop at nothing to get what he wants(!)" Nani yelled and ran out the door, Alpha running after her. "Heh! These humans will believe anything! 'Stop at nothing to get what he wants', heh! That is good joke."  
  
"So, when's he gonna leave her alone?" asked Lilo, looking to Jumba.  
  
"Well… (one, carry the two, minusing the thirty-four…) In about… two weeks."  
  
"I wonder how she's gonna tell David?" she asked Stitch, looking into the corridor. Little plot twist at the end! Review please!!!! (Please!!!!) Don't worry, there's more experiments to come! 


	2. Experiment 343

**Experiment 343**

Aloha Amigos! Hey, what can I say? You people actually like me! Thanx for your brill reviews! Again, sometime in the series, can't decide. Tadja!

* * *

"Agent Sam, come in! Sceeeee!" whispered Paul into his radio, doing the radio static sound.

"Agent Sam here." He whispered back, centimetres away from Paul. "The juice supply is running low. Need to get back to base for more."

"Roger."

"Naw, it's me, Sam."

"No! You're supposed to say 'Roger' when you've finished talking!"

"Oh, sorry!" Then they ran back to the house, grabbing the cups on the windowsill. Paul stopped for a second, grinned wickedly and splashed his juice at Sam's face. Sam dodged, the juice splattering on the wall.

And a small round ball with the number 343 as well.

The ball was wedged in a tiny crack in the wall, but as soon as the juice touched it, it started glowing and expanding. The two boys jumped back as a glowing sphere rolled off the wall and onto the floor.

The sphere disappeared, replaced by a long, thin, white, scaly creature that looked like a cobra. It opened its black eyes and looked at them, two short antennae on top of its head. Two fangs poked out from its top lip, and on its 3ft long back were three small spines. It opened its mouth and hissed at them, coiling itself up.

"Hey, cool!" yelled Sam, bending down to look at it. "I always wanted a snake!" He reached forward and grabbed it behind its head at the top of its jaw. The snake hissed/snarled as he grabbed it, then suddenly, its head contracted, almost paper-thin, slipping out of the boy's grip.

Its head re-formed and it slithered away quickly. The boys reached for it, but each time, the snake contracted the part they grabbed. At a last grab, the snake's whole body flattened, allowing it to slip under the fence…

* * *

"001, what am I saying before(?)" asked a dazed Jumba, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Never, EVER mix Francium nitrate and Hydrochloric Acid!" He shouted this at 001, AKA, Alpha. Alpha was just a bundle of mis-matched body parts, now a _charred_ bundle of mis-matched body parts. (For a full description, see 'Experiment 001')

001 stood where he had been when the explosion occurred, hands cupped around air, the equipment turned to ashes, a dazed look on his face. He blinked, coughed, and then grinned, looking round at the damage. The room looked like a bomb had exploded, which was close enough. A few seconds later, two people came through the remains of the door.

One was a small Hawaiian girl dressed in a flowery dress, black hair and dark eyes. This was Lilo. The other figure was more alien, considering he was one. Stitch was 3ft tall aprox, blue fur, large ears, large eyes, sharp claws, large mouth and a 'different' personality.

"He mixed the wrong chemicals again, huh?" asked Lilo, helping Jumba to his feet. Stitch walked up to Alpha and gave him a high five.

"_Chuchucha rrango!_" he congratulated, grinning widely. Jumba frowned at him.

"I thought you were saying he would not be destroying anything in my lab?!?" growled Jumba, walking to him and hitting him up-side the head.

"_De menee poso…"_ he snarled, rubbing his head. Jumba hit him again. Suddenly; BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE!!!!!!! A siren rang out from the rubble. Jumba brushed aside the rubble and opened the experiment finder

"Aha! Is experiment 343; Reconnaissance! He has been designed to get into _anywhere_ and retrieve information." Chuckled Jumba, turning to the three. "You two had better be getting out there with the finding and catching, yes?"

"Alright then." said Lilo, taking hold of the computer and walking out, Stitch following her. Alpha followed, but Jumba stopped him by stepping on his tail.

"Oh, no, my little destructive one." he smirked, holding a dust-pan and brush. "You make the mess; you clean up." Alpha growled reluctantly and started on it.

"I don't think we have the right equipment for snake-catching, do we?" Lilo asked, running down the front steps.

"_Amagasha_." Stitch snorted, scrabbling after her. "_Bah Nanana Machuga!"_

"Have you read his specs?" she asked, climbing into the dune-buggy. "He's very tricky and slippery to catch. We need better equipment."

* * *

_"Experiment 343, activated._" Said the computer on Gantu's ship, opening up. "_Primary function: Reconnaissance."_

"Hey Blubber-butt." Said 625 from the T.V. screen, munching on a beetroot and kipper sandwich. "The experiment- catching- thingy's beeping."

"You could've answered it, you know." Growled Gantu, stopping the beeping by pressing the button.

"Yeah, could've, should've, would've, didn't." he said, biting his sandwich again. "(Three, two,-)"

"GANTU!!" yelled Hamsterviel from the computer screen, glaring at the big fish guy.

"Gerbil's ahead of schedule." Said 625, looking at the time.

"Dr Hamsterviel, I know what you're going to say." Said Gantu, holding his hand up. "And you don't need to."

"That takes the fun out of it." Said Hamsterviel. "GET OUT THERE AND CAPTURE THAT EXPERIMENT, YOU USELESS LUMP OF FAT, BLUBBER AND LACK OF BRAIN CELLS!!" The screen went black. Gantu growled, strapping an experiment container on his back.

* * *

343 slithered out from the bushes, looking for places to go into. Places that looked secret.

He spied a large building on small stilts on the other side of the street. He slithered quickly across. He slithered under the house, looking for a way in. He saw a long, thin crack in the 'ceiling'. He flattened himself out and pushed his head through it.

The room was wide, tall and seemed to be made out of wood. 343 slithered in, looking for secrets to learn. He saw an open doorway, light spilling into the hall. He pulled the rest of himself through the gap, re-formed, then slid to the door.

Inside, he saw a man with his back to him, standing by a table. The light was coming from a lamp on the desk, aimed at whatever the man was working on. 343 slithered into the room, eager to find out. He saw the man's coat on a chair with an ID badge attached to it. 343 examined it carefully.

'M-moe…' he thought, straining to read the different language. 'Moe-s-ses. Moses. H-hula Sc- Sc- School Tea-cher.'

"This going to be the best yet…" the man muttered, working with a pencil on a piece of paper. 343 perked up, grinning. Finally! Secrets! 343 slowly sneaked up to the table leg, wrapping himself round it, slithering up it. He flattened his head and squeezed it between the wall and the table. When he got through, he eagerly looked at the plans.

"This Dance routine'll knock 'em dead at the Hula contest!" The guy laughed, sketching some more.

'…Dance Routine?' thought 343, bemused. 'Dance routine? What kind of secret is that?!?' He hissed out loud in frustration, and then froze. 'Oh Blitznack…' he thought simply.

"Wha-? SNAKE!!!" Moses yelled, jumping backwards in alarm. 343 quickly pulled himself back under the table and down the table-leg.

'Escape, escape,-' thought 343 desperately, looking round. He saw a partly opened window and quickly glided over to it.

"No you don't!" said Moses, slamming the window shut. "The only place you're going is the animal centre!" 343 carried on regardless, flattening his body to fit under the frame of the window to Moses' surprise. "(How in the-?)" He asked himself, watching as the snake landed on the floor and glided away.

'Not today, Tubby!' laugh-hissed 343, turning back to him and sticking his forked tongue out.

* * *

"Now, if I were a snake that could get into anywhere, where would I be?" Lilo wondered, sat with the computer on her lap, looking out of the dune-buggy window. They had stopped temporarily for Stitch to get some snake-catching equipment.

Stitch came out of the store, wielding a large butterfly-net with one hand, goo-gun in another, experiment capsule in another, dressed in full safari get-up. (Including the flat cap safari-goers always seem to wear.)

"Mesa Ready!" he grinned, waving the net about.

"I think the get-up is a bit much." Lilo commented.

"_Eh. Taga bu cheeba_." He shrugged, jumping back into the driver seat.

"Yeah, but there's getting into character, and there's getting into character." Lilo said, pointing at the screen. It showed a wire drawing of a cobra with three quills sticking out the back of it. "This is our target. I've thought of a few places he might be."

"_Ih_." Stitch said, not paying attention.

"Stitch!" Lilo said angrily, knocking him on the helmet with her hand. "This one's a tricky one, and full out brawn isn't going to help much."

"_Psch, Tara Nigata_." He snorted, starting up the buggy.

"Well, it might work for you, but I'm not saving your Patookie if you mess up now." Lilo said, watching the store stream away behind them as they sped off.

* * *

343 opened his eyes, hissing sleepily. He lifted his head up off the warm rock, yawning.

'Why're all the reptile experiments so sleepy…?' he asked himself, moving his tail round to rub his eyes. 'It wastes good spying time…' He started to drift off again when he heard a loud grinding noise to the side of him. He looked round slowly, still tired. A red dune buggy screeched to a halt, clipping a blue car, then side-slamming into a palm tree.

"Serves you right for driving so carelessly…" said the passenger, glancing at the driver. The driver, 343 recognised as 626, held a coconut in his hand, rubbing his head. 343 guessed what happened.

'He always did have a hard head…' 343 thought, sliding away from them. Unfortunately, 626 spotted him.

_"Ookata!"_ he yelled, jabbing a finger at 343.

"Great! Now, what we do is-!" she started, but Stitch jumped out and away before she got any further. "Stitch!" she yelled at him. "(Aliens…)" she muttered, rubbing the side of her head. She didn't know what the action meant, but she'd seen Nani do it repeatedly.

"_Taga Natay!"_ Stitch yelled, chasing after 343. 343 continued slithering away. Stitch reached him, slamming an experiment container over the length of him. _"Goocha!"_ He grinned, holding the container up to his eye level. 343 stared and hissed;

_"Aga Boocha!"_ Stitch raised an eyebrow. 'Let me out?' Yeah, like that would work! 343 'shrugged' and said _"Aka Chooka."_ He then contracted his whole body, squeezing between the lid and the container and dropping onto the grass. He then re-formed, slithering away.

_"Naga!"_ Stitch yelled, grabbing at him again. 343 growled again, contracting his body again.

"_Meega o-itume!"_ 343 demanded, turning to face Stitch. Stitch shook his head, growling. _"Okitaka."_ He sighed, holding up his tail. It flatten paper thin with glass sharp edges. 343 grinned evilly.

"_Blitznack…"_ gulped Stitch, backing off slightly. 343 sliced at him. Stitch jumped back, a large rip in his safari-get-up. He was bullet proof, but not cut-proof! Then Lilo arrived on the scene.

"Stitch! You godda come up with plans to catch experiments like Origami!" she frowned, indicating to 343.

"Origami?!" 343 and Stitch said in unison.

"Yeah, Paper-thin." She said, looking slightly abashed for their criticism. "Why? What's up with it?" she added, looking to 343.

"_…Mega? Naga._" He said, shaking his head.

"Now, are you gonna come quietly?" she asked, folding her arms. He brought the blade to his chin, brushing his jaw thoughtfully.

_"Mmm… Naga."_ He smirked, turning and quickly slithering away. He turned back and added _"Nagah cheeta coota!!!"_ Stitch was going to pounce again when Lilo stopped him.

"He thinks he's smarter than us just because he can get in and out of anywhere." She surmised, stroking her chin. "I think I know a way to outsmart him…"

* * *

"Dratted Earth foliage!" growled Gantu, pushing aside a palm tree. "It should all be- OW!" The tree he'd pushed down had sprung back up and smashed him in the face. "It should all be burnt to the ground! Now, where the Blitznack is that experiment?"

His question was answered when 343 slithered across the path in front of him, oblivious. He watched him cross, blinked, then reached out and grabbed him. 343 hissed in surprise, looking round at the big Dummy.

"Well… That was easy…" Gantu said, scratching his head in puzzlement with his free hand. 343 raised an eyebrow, and then contracted himself, dropping to the floor.

"Hey-! Get back here!" He yelled, grabbing at it as it fell. It contracted out of his hands, laughing at him. Again he grabbed, again contract. Grab, contract, grab, contract, grab, contract.

"Slippery little-! Will you-? Stop doing-! Get back here!" he said finally, trying to grab at him as he slithered round his arm. 343 moved onto his shoulder, cackling. Gantu span on the spot, reaching back for him. 343 slid round his back and onto his leg, almost dying with laughter.

Unfortunately, Gantu wasn't Pleakly when it came to contortionism, so, as he was trying to reach for him, he overbalanced, trapping himself under himself. Somehow. 343 slithered off, howling with laughter. Gantu sat up groggily, holding his head. He focused in time to see 343 slip away.

"Get back here, you reptilian trog!" he demanded, standing up and waving his fist at him. "No-one makes a Gantu out of Captain Fool!! Argh!! You know what I mean!!"

* * *

"Alright, you got the plan?" Lilo asked, rolling up the piece of paper.

"Ih." Stitch nodded, glancing at his cousins around the table. There was 502, who had come for their usual Saturday Poker game and decided to join in, 523, who they asked to come, and 619, who was on vacation from Tiki-torch lighting.

"_Nyah_!" Said 502.

"_Ih_!" Said 523.

"_Rah_!" Said 619. (The 'yes's are different because there _are_ accents on Turo.)

"Good. Now, as long as we stick to it, Origami hasn't got a chance. Let's get that Reptile!!"

* * *

Origami slithered out of the shrub, still laughing about the trick he pulled on the big Dummy. He looked up ahead and spied Lilo with Stitch.

'Hello, it's that human girl…' he thought, sliding forward, contracting himself. 'What's she up to?'

"Okay Stitch!" she said loudly, watching Origami out of the corner of her eye. "Quick! Take these _secret plans_ to Jumba!" She handed Stitch a piece of paper.

"_Okitaka_!" he said just as loudly, taking it. He turned and ran off, the paper in his mouth.

'Hello, hello?' he thought, sliding after him. 'What plans are these?' He sped up, shooting past Lilo.

"(Got him…)" she whispered, punching her palm.

'Why'd he have to be so fast?!?' Origami thought, breathing heavily while chasing Stitch. Stitch whizzed through the town, over the buildings and across the roads, 343 only just keeping up.

"(_Good.)"_ Stitch whispered to himself, keeping an eye on 343. He clambered off the building and down an alley. However, as he ran down it, 619, positioned above, shot a rain of Plasma balls at the following 343. He yelped, slithering down the alley in a hurry, wanting to get away from the rain of fire.

Stitch scampered out of the alley, turned a 180 and jumped onto the wall of the building as 343 shot out into the trap. 502 had been heating up the ground at the end of it, turning the ground to Lava, minus one small patch. 343 yelped in pain, skidding onto the roasting part and then slithering to the un-heated piece.

Finally, 523, positioned behind 502, breathed in, then shot a stream of freezing air at 343. It hit him, freezing him in place. 343 tried to flatten, but he realised he couldn't move! They'd got him!

"Great job, you guys!" congratulated Lilo, running down the alley. "Y'see Stitch?" she said, looking at him. "Not _just_ brute strength gets the job done."

"Ih." he said, tapping the icy block with his claw. 343 glared at them through the ice. Suddenly, five shots were heard, and five, bag-like objects slammed into Lilo, Stitch, 502, 523 and 619, knocking them away. Only their heads stuck out of the top, unable to move.

"I see you've done my job for me!" said a gloating voice, a giant three-fingered hand picking up 343's icy prison.

"Let go of him, ya' big Dummy!" yelled Lilo, shaking about in her trap.

"Don't even bother trying to escape." Gantu said, putting the block into an experiment container. "They've been designed so that not even 343 could escape. Anyway, thanks for the Trog! Alloy-ha!" he laughed, stomping away. But not before 619 sent a plasma ball at his Patookie. He yelped, holding his behind, running off.

"Splodyhead? Can you and Stitch get these things off?" Lilo asked. 619 shot a plasma ball at his case and Stitch tried to rip his off but to no avail. Then 523 had an idea. He breathed in, then blew a freezing mist at 502's case, freezing it solid. 502 got the idea, and then started heating his up.

It shattered, freeing him. They did the same for the others and in no time at all, they were all free. Stitch looked to where Gantu had gone, then looked to Lilo.

"It's probably too late." She sighed. "Origami's probably gone to Hamsterviel by now…" Stitch's ears drooped. Yet _another _cousin lost. "But don't worry, we'll get him back sooner or later…"

* * *

"Havin' a little trouble there, Tuna-breath?" 625 asked, swallowing his Pineapple-pickle sandwich as he watched Gantu chase the de-frosted 343.

"This wretched Trog won't hold still!" yelled Gantu, grabbing at 343's tail. "Aha! Ow!" He yelled, letting go suddenly, and then quickly sucking his thumb.

"What happened now?" 625 asked, 343 slithering next to him.

"I got a paper-cut…" he said, his voice muffled by his sliced thumb.

"Good one, buddy." Said 625, high-five-ing 343 by the tail. "Ow!" he yelled, sucking his finger.

* * *

Well? As good as '001' or better? C'mon! I LIKE REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	3. Experiment 416 and 417

**Experiment 416 and 417**

Aloha Amigos! Here's one more for you, seeing you enjoyed 343! (Oh yeah, before I forget, I don't own 'Lilo & Stitch' in any way shape or form, only my own created experiments. And I don't own any of the songs in this story either. Okitaka?)

* * *

A small pod with the number 417 stamped on it lay upside-down on a hat on a table in a small store near the edge of a town on the island of Hawaii. A man, a tourist, picked up and examined the cowboy-like hat with interest. 

"Would you like to buy that?" The woman at the desk asked.

"Hmm… Yeah, why not?" The man said, taking out the cash and paying the correct amount. A few minutes later, he walked out, styling his new hat with a 'cool' grin on his face.

Until a load of water came crashing down on him.

"Oh! I am so sorry, sir!" the girl assistant said quickly, trying to wipe the water off the man. "I was just emptying the canopy of rainwater; I didn't realise anyone was coming!"

"No, no worries!" the man said, shaking himself off. Suddenly, he felt his hat get heavier for some reason. He took it off and saw a golden sphere growing on top of it. He yelped, and then he and the assistant jumped back, the hat balancing on to of the sphere until it disappeared. (The sphere, not the hat.)

The hat landed on a creature who was just less than 4ft tall, yellow fur with paler fur on her chest, around her eyes, on stripes over her body and on the bridge of her pale blue nose. She had two arms, two legs, long, yellow hair that only grew on the left hand side of her face, covering her pitch black eye, her long, yellow ears poking up and backwards. From her wrists, long tail and the tips of her ears, long, thin ribbons like the antennae on her head streamed out. In the middle of her chest, there was a symbol like a musical note.

"What is that thing!" the man said, backing, then running away.

417 blinked, wondering about the weight on her head. She took the hat off, examined it, and then smiled happily, replacing it on her head, purring. She looked around, touching two of her ribbons together.

">A spaceman came travelling, on a ship from afar…>" she sang, walking away from the town, towards the open fields and forest…

* * *

"C'mon!" Said Lilo, tugging at Nani's arm, half running, half pulling her way to the 'Birds of Paradise' hotel. "If we don't hurry, we'll miss the chance to talk with Keoni!" 

The hotel was holding a new fitness centre opening, and all employees and their families were invited. It was also a staff-wide chance for a promotion as the new aerobics instructor. Nani wasn't interested; that would be a de-motion for her.

"Who said Keoni's going to be there?" Nani questioned, stumbling slightly as the small girl tugged her along.

"Come ON! His dad works in the place! Of course he'll be there!" she growled, slipping on the polished floor of the reception area.

"And why didn't you invite Stitch to the party?" Nani asked. "(What am I saying?)" Nani added to herself. "(He'll level the place in no time!)"

"Because I want to act a little less 'Experiment saver' and bit more 'Perfect girlfriend' type of thing." She said, releasing Nani's arm and looking round for Keoni.

"You're still in 'like' with him?" Nani wondered, brushing off her dress. "I thought you got over the crush when 199 blabbed?"

"Well, I had to say something after what Keoni said!" Lilo said, re-adjusting her _Kepakemapa_ (Star Flower) hair-clip. "I couldn't just say 'Oh no, I'm still crushing on you'! He'd think I'm a baby or something!"

"He would not." Nani said, waving to the people she knew.

"Would to!" Lilo snapped back.

"Would not."

"Would to!"

"Would not!"

"Would to!"

"Would not times infinity!" Nani smirked. Lilo stuck her tongue out at her. Nani did it right back.

"Sisters(!)" Lilo said, rolling her eyes jokingly. She walked off in search of her 'future husband'. Instead, she found 177, the living ball of hair experiment, sat by the food table, looking bored. (Human or not, she worked there!)

"What's up, Clip?" Lilo asked, pulling up a chair. "Eat too many split-ends again?"

"_Naga…"_ She sighed, poking the piece of bread on her plate. _"Meega nemucha…"_

"How can you be lonely when working with these people?" Lilo said, indicating the staff.

_"Naga Cousins…"_ She said sadly, poking her bread still.

"Stitch and me come here all the time!" Lilo argued.

"_Naga."_ She frowned, glancing round. _"Saari Cousins! Naga Pujara Cousins!"_

"Yeah, that's a fair point." Lilo said. "It is a bit unfair that you've no girl cousins to talk to. Don't worry, we'll find some for you to meet!" Clip smiled appreciatively at her.

* * *

_"Warning, experiment! Exper- Exp- Warning- men- ment-ment-ment-ment!"_ The Gantu's computer fizzed, the module on top opening, but with the screen showing static, sparks flying from the gaps in the metal. 

"Whoa! Mayday! Mayday!" 625 yelped, jumping back from the table, from which he had been making another of his sandwich concoctions; Orange and Squid on Rye-bread. "Gantu! Little help here!" Gantu stomped into the room, growling as the screen showed a microbot throwing up nuts and bolts.

"Oh, _Blitznack_! The _Nala-Kweesta _virus!" He frowned, pushing 625 onto the floor from his high stool, trying to turn it off. "You've been surfing the intergalactic-web again, haven't you!"

"Well…" said 625, getting up and backing of slightly. "I was more skimming than surf!"

"This has compromised our entire knowledge so far of Jumba's experiments!" Gantu interrupted, glaring at the yellow experiment.

"Which would be how many?" 625 retorted, folding his arms. "Now, let me see… Oh(!) About six?" Gantu paused a second, then turned away, unable to think of a comeback. "Well?" 625 added, climbing back to his stool. "Go find it before Hamsterwheel finds out and blasts your kiester! I need to work on my sandwiches!"

"(First, orders from a mouse, second, from a Trog! What next? A human?)" He asked himself, strapping a container to his back.

* * *

"_Naga! Eegah me hagwala!"_ Stitch said firmly, barring the way in with his arm, his other hand open and towards 529. (Digger.) 529 growled, opening his paw over Stitch's, several notes falling into his hand. "_Takka._" He smirked, letting 529 in. As Lilo and Nani had gone to the party at 'Birds of Paradise' hotel, and Pleakly was at a Galactic Federation conference, Stitch wanted to have one of his own. 

"Kixx! _Baaheth jihadi meega!"_ Alpha ordered, bracing himself.

"_Okitaka…"_ Kixx smirked, punching his palm with his free hand. He then jumped at Alpha, but Alpha stepped aside, Kixx smashing into the wall.

The other experiments were in scenes of this kind of turmoil. Yaarp and Cannonball were having a burping contest, Yaarp promising not to use his megaphone, Sparky enjoying playing inside the video game against Slugger on the outside, Holio was eating everything in the refrigerator, and Jumba was trying to calm things down.

"606, get out of there or there'll be none left for us!" Jumba ordered, pulling him away by the quills. "613, be shutting up!" He said, as Yaarp had just blasted Cannonball for winning. "001, 601, stop with the fighting!" They were rolling about on the floor, bashing each other to bits.

"626!" Jumba yelled, walking to Stitch past 529 (Who jumped on the couch and started digging.). "I thought you said you would not be inviting many of my evil genius experiments!"

"_Ih, Jerudai_ _aka Kalifaudet-Hak-tienet-Huznet-Kavil!"_ Stitch said defensively, rifling through the notes in his paw.

"'Only eight out of six-hundred-twenty-seven is not a good reason!" Jumba frowned. "Now, if we do not hide them or get rid of them, Little girl and Bigger girl will skin you alive!" Suddenly;

BEBEBEBEBEBE! Jumba jumped slightly, turning back to the experiment computer half-way in 606's mouth.

"606! Drop it!" Jumba commanded, running at him. 606 swallowed, but his mouth was forced open by Jumba, who leaned in and pulled it out quickly, leaving 606 dazed.

"_Kadu?_" Stitch asked, running up to Jumba. Jumba frowned, checking the computer.

"Aha! Is experiment 417, Entertainment! Able to replicate any voice, putting pop-stars and singers out of business, causing mass chaos for their fans!" He laughed evilly. "What?" He asked Stitch's questioning look. "I was having off day at lab! Now, you be thinking on how to capture her while I clean up here."

_"Okitaka!"

* * *

_

417 wandered down the forest path, sniffing the brand new scents. She whimpered slightly, not picking up the one she was looking for.

">It's a ha-ard life…>" she sang to herself, touching two of her ribbons together. She sighed, only hearing her own voice echo back to her. She separated her ribbons, touching two different ones together.

">(All by my se-e-elf… Don't wanna be, all by my se-e-elf…)>" she sang softly in a different voice, shivering slightly in the wind. Suddenly, she heard a stomping sound. She touched two different ones together.

">What was that? What was what? What was that? What was what? What was that? What was? What? Where? Where? What? Where? Where? What was that? Shh!>" she sang fearfully, looking towards the stomping sound. ">(Quick before the Hyena come!)>" she finished, stepping quietly away from it.

"There's no use in hiding, Experiment!" Gantu said, pushing trees aside as he looked for her. "I heard you singing!" He looked about and saw the brim of an earth hat hiding in the bushes. He sneaked (Okay, crunched quietly) towards it, then slammed an open experiment container over it, surprising 417.

A strange bleeping, fizzing ala Matrix sound came out of 417's mouth in surprise, as she hadn't had the chance to touch ribbons in time. She did though as Gantu lifted the container up, making 417 slide down to the other end upside-down.

">It's clear from you vacant expression, that the lights are not all on upstairs!>" she sang angrily, bashing the sides of the glass tube with her fists. Gantu shook it, causing her to fall over.

"Now, now, no need to take that attitude!" He growled, clipping it to his back and stomping away.

">Who let the dogs out(?) Who? Who, who, who, who?>" she added, glad to hear him growl.

* * *

"Well, Keoni wasn't there…" Lilo huffed, stepping gloomily out of the car. The party had just finished, with no one taking the job as aerobics instructor. 

"I told you; Keoni's probably got a lot of homework or something. Don't worry about it." Nani re-assured, walking up the steps. "But this… _is_ something to worry about…" she added, looking at the house.

In the side of the house, there were several big holes, some splintered, and some burnt.

"Looks like Stitch had a party of his own…" Lilo smirked, forgetting her mood. Nani opened the door to see Jumba sweeping up the last remains of broken wood, Stitch on the chair deep in thought.

"What happened here!" Nani snapped, surprising Jumba.

"Ah! Big girl! Little girl! How lovely for you to be being back(!)" Jumba said quickly, hiding the broom behind his back. "How was gathering of employees from the place you are working?"

"What… happened…?" Nani said quietly, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Erm…" Jumba said, scratching his head as Lilo went over to Stitch.

"Stitch?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He blinked, coming out of his trance.

"Thinking where cousin will be." He replied.

"Cousin? One's been activated?" Lilo asked, grinning. "Which one?"

"Experiment 417." Jumba said, in the middle of a chat with Nani. "626 will explain. Oh, before I forget. 417 is programmed to look for 416, her colleague in singing."

"Right. So we godda look out for two experiments now." Lilo summed up, Stitch hopping off the chair.

"Tomorrow!" Nani frowned, looking round Jumba. "It's almost eleven!"

"Sisters(!)" Lilo frowned, rolling her eyes again.

* * *

"You caught the Trog?" 625 said with surprise, watching Gantu come in. 

"Yes. It was moderately easy, to be frank." He confessed, un-clipping the belt from around his chest.

"Yeah. While you be Frank, I'll be me. So which one is it? The computer's still on the Fritz." 625 said, as Gantu opened the bottom of the container, dropping 417 painfully onto the steel floor. 417 and 625's eyes met.

"…" said 625, mouth open in shock. "…Oh no…"

"_Bushibu!"_ 417 yelled happily, (The only non-song words she could say.) wagging her streaming tail frantically.

Before 625 knew it, he was being hugged tightly by the singer, a loud purring in his ears. He collapsed under her added weight, his face slowly turning purple.

"…I guess you- pff- know her." Gantu smirked, trying to hide his sniggers.

"(Choking! Can't- Breathe! Speaking- in- ellipses!)" 625 squeaked, pushing 417 off, only to have her clamp back on differently. (Like B.E.N from 'Treasure planet' on Jim Hawkins.) "(Little help, fish-lips, on getting rid of this limpet?)"

">And I-I-I will always, love you!>" 417 sang, tapping her ribbons together rapidly. ">You, are, the champion! Ce-le-brate good times, come on! I need a he-ro! I like! Big! B!>"

"Unfortunately," Gantu interrupted, prying 417 off 625, holding them both by the scruffs of their necks. "I'll have to break up this little memory session." He looked to 625. "Why was she doing that to you?"

"Why'd y' think(?)" 625 said sarcastically, trying to lean away from 417 as she attempted to hug him. "She just suddenly latched onto me one day in the lab, now I can't get rid of her!"

"Tragic(!)" Gantu snorted, then he suddenly smirked. He put them both to the ground, but kept hold. "You could use some exercise, 625…" He let go.

625 yelped as 417 jumped on him, purring in delight. Gantu chuckled as 625 got out, running as fast as his plump figure allowed round a corner, congratulating himself for his little bit of nastiness.

* * *

"Jumba said their pods were connected somehow…" Lilo said the next day, pushing a bush out of the way. "And if we- sorry, you, find her scent, we'll be able to follow it back to where she was activated, and find 416's pod." 

"_Ih."_ Stitch sniffed, ripping the bush up to look, and then planting it back down. "This hard. 417 has lots of scents from each ribbon."

"Well, don't try smelling for her ribbons, smell for _her._ If you smell for the ribbons, you might pick up a human's scent instead." Lilo suggested. Stitch made a little impressed noise in his throat, and then continued, taking Lilo's advice.

Suddenly, he picked up several scents at once, a metallic-like smell that seemed vaguely familiar (The closest thing being the inside of a container…) and Gantu's scent.

"Hmm…" Lilo wondered, after Stitch relayed the information to her. "Container, Gantu, Loads of scents… Oh man!" She said suddenly, smacking her forehead. "Big Dummy must've got her first!"

"Wait…" Stitch said, sniffing further. "Scent trail. She come from that way."

"Great!" Lilo said, following Stitch. They eventually reached the hat-shop where 417 was activated. "She must walk real fast…" Lilo muttered, looking back over the mile they'd covered. They began looking round when the shop owner came out.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for what looks like a small marble with the number 416 on the side." Lilo explained, lifting the bottom hat of a pile, the rest toppling onto Stitch, partially burying him. Stitch emerged, a pink bonnet on his head. "Very you(!)" Lilo laughed.

"_Naga._" Stitch laughed back, pulling it off.

"Oh, you mean this?" She asked, taking something out of her apron pocket. "I found it on the kerb." In her hand lay a pod with the number 416 stamped on it, but with a small piece of pod material formed into a small stalk, like a cherry. Lilo guessed that 417's pod must have been the same, and that was the way they were connected.

"Yeah, can we have it? Please?" She asked, remembering her manners.

"Sure, take it." She smiled back, dropping it in her hand, and then disappearing inside.

"Activate it?" Stitch asked.

"Might as well do it now." Lilo replied, walking to a small puddle on the pavement. She knelt down and dropped it in.

* * *

"Ha-ha-ha!" Hamsterwheel ("Hamster-VIEL, you stupid author person who is not getting my name right!") cackled, holding his chest as he watched 417's pursuits of 625 via the tele-link. "Oh, you are correct, Gantu! Ziz is the funniest zing I have ever seen! Ha-ha-ha!" Gantu grinned smugly, that being the only complement this- well, ever. 

"Sure, it's funny for you two!" 625 growled, led on his back, holding 417 back by her neck with one hand as she tried to kiss him. "This is just payback for the 383 thing, right?" So far, several kiss-shaped marks had appeared on his face, done so by 417.

_"Warn- ning. Ex-Ex-Ex-Ex-Ex-Ex!" _The computer stuttered. Gantu clipped it with the back of his hand. _"Thank you. Experiment 416 activated. Primary function, musical accompaniment."_

417 opened her eyes, leaning up off 625, unmoving. (To his relief.) She looked to the computer, a puzzled-happy look on her face.

">My best frie-end…>" She sang, a grin on her face. Suddenly, she ran off towards the lift.

"What-what?" Hamsterviel yelled, the screen swivelling round to follow her. "Not only is there one out, you are loosing this one! Catch it! Catch it quick!" Gantu jumped at her, skidding across the floor, grabbing her round the waist.

">Release me…>" 417 sang, glaring at Gantu. He shook his head. She touched all her ribbons together, took a deep breath, and then shrieked, mouth wide open. It sounded like hundreds of songs being played at the same time at maximum volume.

Gantu yelled, letting 417 go as he, Hamsterviel and 625 clamped their hands to their ears. The glass on Hamsterviel's screen shattered. She stopped screaming, jumped on the elevator and took it down.

"Good riddance, I say!" 625 snorted, trying to rub the kisses off.

As 417 got outside, she looked around, pausing at the base of the waterfall. She sniffed about trying to pick his scent up. Just then, Gantu came out, stopping suddenly as he saw 417 with his back to him.

"(Just like before.)" He chuckled, container in hand. He sne- Crunched quietly towards her. Suddenly, 417 looked to her left, a faint trumpet being sounded. Suddenly, she took off towards it at the same time Gantu clamped down.

He missed, falling into the river.

"(Blitznack…)" he gargled, spitting river water out as 417 disappeared into the foliage.

">I'm burnin' though the sky, an'>" She sang, running out of the other side of the forest a few minutes later, listening to the music getting louder and louder. ">200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr Fahrenheit,>"

She heard the accompanying music some way in front of her, through the town. ">I'm travellin' at the speed of light!>" She ran round the corner to see Lilo, Stitch and Experiment 416.

416 was simply a walking orchestra. He was a quadruped, chocolate-brown with big black eyes. (Oh boy, here we go…)

His ears were wide and had several strings running from one side to another. One antenna had a small claw at the end of it, the other a long, straight piece like a violin bow.

Underneath his chin was a huge flap of skin, like a frog's. On the back of his neck, a hard, hollow dome was placed, with another antenna shaped into a small hammer above it.

On the outside of his front legs, two sets of piano keys were placed. On his back, his second set of legs were modified to two drumstick-like appendages, to hit two raised pieces of skin on his back.

There were hundreds of small beads in his back feet, in a small pouch on each ankle. Finally, his tail widened out into a cone-shape, with lots of valves running down his back.

416 played a loud fanfare when he saw her. 417 rushed up to him and hugged him round the neck, grinning like anything.

"(Aw…)" Lilo couldn't help saying, watching the best friends reunite.

416 twanged an ear-string. 417 backed off and looked at him quizzically. 416 played a small, jumpy tune, nodding at Lilo & Stitch.

">No mala hini Ohana…?>" 417 sang/asked, looking to them.

"Yep. If you want, we could try and find a place where you belong." Lilo asked. "For both of you." She added, nodding to 416.

They leant into each other, 417 speaking in the Matrix tone, 416 playing different instruments in reply. They eventually broke up, grinning at them.

">No mala hini Ohana!>" sang 417, wagging her streamer tail.

* * *

"_Takka…"_ Clip smiled, looking between Lilo and Stitch, who were sat next to her. 

"No problem." Lilo said, stroking her head. "At least here, their talents are useful." She'd got 416 and 417 employed as the new aerobics instructors, and they'd been an instant success. Everyone loved their variety of music to exercise to, especially 'Cha-Cha Slide', one of 416's favourites. Lilo'd even given them fitting names:

417 was called Artiste, and 416 was called Synthesiser. They were also good at concerts, and, at that moment, they began a song dedicated by 417 to 625 to the crowd.

_">Wise man say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you! _

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you!_

_Like a river flows to the sea, Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be…_

_Take my hand; take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love with you_

_Wise man say only fools rush in, but I can't, I can't help fallin in love with you._

_Like a river flows to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be (some things are meant to be)_

_  
Take my hand; take my whole life too, for I can't help fallin in love with you!_

_Take my hand; take my whole life too, for I can't help fallin in love with you!>"

* * *

_

Well? I actually found someone who likes 625 for who he is!


End file.
